


Tu Vas Bien?

by nrdcoyne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arousal, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdcoyne/pseuds/nrdcoyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough week for Dean, the case is going nowhere and now he finds out that Cas has been holding out on him. This revelation brings about some - unexpected side-effects.</p>
<p>Slight OOC!Dean (read notes at beginning). </p>
<p>One shot for the moment, may decide to continue later. </p>
<p>Implied future Destiel relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Vas Bien?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot that randomly came to me. I've never actually written for these characters before, so I'm still learning. I've tried to keep them as canon as possible, but I know there are a couple of flaws. Not quite OOC, but there are some slight differences. 
> 
> OOC!DEAN: Just for the record, I have a personal headcanon that Dean has always like guys, but has never bothered to label it because he also likes women and he figures that's perfectly okay. In my little headcanon he's never actually been with a guy but if the opportunity presented itself he wouldn't have an issue with it, I don't see Dean as being the type to have a complete emotional crisis over it, he'd have a moment, nod, get a beer and move on. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Dean knew that Cas was intelligent, much as he hated to admit it sometimes, Cas had been around for a very long time, he was smart and he knew how to do things that Dean couldn't even imagine himself doing, he knew pretty much everything there was to know about Earth and the history of humans. Dean knew all of this, but for some reason it had never really registered in his brain, so one day when Cas somehow tripped and caught his toe on a table-leg in the motel, Dean actually put down his beer and stared. It wasn't the fact that the angel had tripped (in spite of his age and power, he could still be clumsy), it was the string of words that came out of his mouth; 

“Mierda, sranje, stront, cac, cacas, merde!!”

“Uh, you okay there Cas?” 

“I'm fine Dean, forgive me. That was most unnecessary.”

“What the hell was that Cas?” 

“I hurt my foot” 

Dean nearly had to laugh at the look on Cas' face, but he was more interested in what he'd said.

“But what did you say?”

“I swore in 6 different languages; Spanish, Slovenian, Dutch, Gaelic, Latin and French.” 

Cas' face was the picture of innocence, with a side of that “how do you not know that” look that he liked to throw at Dean every so often. Dean picked up his beer and took a mouthful, while Cas perched himself on the end of one of the beds and turned on the television.

“So, can you speak all of those languages then?” Dean was incredibly glad that whatever was on the TV was holding Cas' attention, because he was fairly certain he looked like a complete idiot.

“Dean, I'm an Angel, I can speak any language there has ever been and a few that never were.”

“So that's a yes?” 

Cas looked away from the tv and shot him a look that he'd seen many times before. Dean could never say exactly that look was, but he imagined it was something like “I'm-a-frickin-angel-of-course-I-can-you-moron.” Then the look changed, as if he could sense that there was something else. 

“Yes, why do you ask?”

Feigning innocence Dean picked up his beer again, 

“No reason” 

“Dean”

That was all it took, Cas' tone was never pleading, never begging in any way, but it was a tone that demanded to be answered. 

“I just like to know when the people closest to me have a skill we can use. Some of these old books are impossible to read, even with Sam and his Stanford brain. It would have been nice to know you could have helped.” 

Dean was being harsh, he knew he was, but he didn't care. For the past week they'd been running around trying to figure out what the hell was going on in this town, all the books they'd pulled were in a selection of different languages he didn't understand. He knew he'd just managed to come up with a very valid point; Cas could have helped them with a load of old books, it would have saved them a lot of time (to be fair, it would have saved Sam a lot of time, but that was beside the point). 

“I'm sorry Dean. How may I be of service now?” 

“Well there's all these books here that we have to get through, apparently everything in this damn town's history is in French.” 

“Of course. I'll start immediately.”

Cas turned off the television and moved over to the table, Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat as Cas stood beside him, 

“Get a grip man” he muttered under his breath. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, uh, nothing” he took a sip of his beer. Damnit he was going to need to focus on something else. He picked up one of the English books and started reading through it, across the table Cas was flicking through a massive French textbook that Dean couldn't even translate the title of. They continued this way for a while, Cas unmoving, Dean fidgeting, both working their way through the books. Eventually Dean looked up and realized it was dark outside. 

“Where in the hell is Sam?”

“He's at the coffee shop talking to one of the locals, she's planning on taking him back to her house.” Dean only faltered for a second before replying 

“He better not go and he better be back here with food soon. I'm starving.”

“He's trying to find a way to leave, he'll be home soon.”

“Great.” Dean leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. This case was going to be a pain in his ass, he could already tell. “So have you found anything?”

“Nothing of import, just normal human stuff. There's a section of this that appears to be some kind of diary, possibly belonging to an adolescent female.” 

“Oh yea, and what makes you say that?” 

“It's not very well written, the person who wrote this was not a native French speaker, but it says;  
 _'Je t'aime. Je ne serai jamais capable de vous dire, mais je vous aimerai toujours. La nuit, lorsque les tempêtes arrivent, je te sens près de moi. Je te veux près de moi, pour me retenir et me garder en sécurité. Tu es mon âme sœur.'_ ”

Dean swallowed, hard, memories of a girl he'd met in California once came flooding back. She'd spoken French to him, whispering in his ear as she leaned across him at a bar and later, after she'd taken him back to her flat uptown. She'd soon discovered that he had a certain – appreciation for the language and had switched to speaking nothing else for the remainder of their time together. Her French wasn't good, but it was good enough to make Dean squirm at the memory of it. Now he was hearing continuous flowing sentences in one of the sexiest languages, that he couldn't even bother translating, it was doing things to him that were mildly uncomfortable. This whole thought process had taken a fraction of a second, he blinked and was back in the room. 

“Are you alright, Dean?”

“Yea, I'm fine.” Feeling that a stronger drink than beer was required, he got up from the table and moved across to the bag he'd dumped at the end of his bed when they arrived. As he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and found a glass, he found himself thanking his lucky stars that he'd remembered to bring it with him after they ran out of the last motel for a case. He poured himself a drink and finished it in one, he sighed and poured himself another. He took a sip and turned around, only to find Cas standing behind him. 

“Jesus, Cas, not cool man. What have I told you about sneaking up on me?”

“Something is troubling you.”

“No there isn't, alright? Drop it.” He took a step to go around Cas only to find the angel in his way. 

“Dean, what happened? I can see that something has had a serious effect on you.” Dean opened his mouth to say – something, when he caught his breath because Cas was suddenly in much closer proximity than was necessary. 

“Personal space, Cas” Dean was trying to maintain his composure, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do right now, it was really a choice between punching Cas (which he knew would end badly) or trying to move away (which he knew was futile) but since neither was a valid option, he stood still. 

“I just want to know what's wrong Dean” Cas sighed and took a step back, “I started reading from the diary and you just -” He didn't even hear the rest of the sentence, he was focusing too hard on trying not to think about the French language in any form. 

“Dean, tu vas bien?” 

_'Well fuck'_ was the only though that entered Dean's head before he downed the rest of his whiskey and took a step towards Cas who, true to form, didn't even flinch. Dean wasn't exactly sure what he was planning on doing, he just knew he had to do something, he was in Cas' personal space and it wasn't somewhere he usually tried to be, being too near Cas was like being near a ticking time-bomb sometimes.

“Dean what -”

At that precise moment the door to the room opened and Sam walked in armed with what looked like Chinese; 

“Hey guys, so get this...”

Dean quickly went to help relieve Sam of what he was carrying, not even paying attention to the rest of what he said. 

_'What the fuck was that? Dean, it's Cas, what the hell was that?'_ The thoughts swirling around in his brain for the next 20 minutes never deviated from that mantra, he pretended to listen to Sam and ate his dinner, all the while trying hard to look like he hadn't noticed that Cas was still staring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. If you read this and think I should continue let me know, I have a couple of ideas for where this could go if I do continue it, but I'm not sure yet. :) 
> 
> The French section is quite badly written, but I decided that in the context of the whole story it wasn't important (you might notice I saved myself slightly by having Cas say it's not well written). The general translation of that section is something like:  
> "I love you. I'll never be able to tell you, but I will always love you. At night, when the storms come, I feel you near me. I want you beside me, to hold me and keep me safe. You are my soul mate."  
> I do have a whole back-story to that but it's completely off topic so I decided to cut it out. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
